What If This Never Happened?
by pilipinogrl411
Summary: Each of these chapters consists of little stories based on Harry Potter and what would happen if a certain event never happened? By the way, these chapters are supposed to be humorous…so don’t write me any flames if u don’t expect what happens.
1. What if ron was gay? part 1

What if this never happened?

Hey there!

Just a little note from the author here before I get started...

Each of these chapters consists of little stories based on Harry Potter and what would happen if a certain event never happened? By the way, these chapters are supposed to be humorous...so don't write me any flames if u don't expect what happens.

Thank you!

Pilipinogrl411

P.S. I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters...J.K. Rowling does

This chapter is probably going to be one of my favorites...

Chapter One: What if Ron was gay? Part one

Harry was striding the hallways of Hogwarts with Hermione. They were on they're way to class when a rather red headed boy bumped into them.

"I'm sorry..." said Harry and he straightened up. "oh..._no problem"_ Said the red headed boy in a rather high pitched voice which scared Harry quite a bit.

"umm...yea. Bye now!" Harry said and hurried off to his next class. _'he's scary...I guess some wizards aren't as sane as me'_ Harry thought as he entered his first class.

A couple of minutes passed as he waited for the class to start. The red headed boy that he had bumped into ran into the class room in such a rush, that he collided with the teacher's desk with a loud crash while falling to the floor. The boy stood up and smoothed out his robes and took a seat next to Harry and sniffed.

'_Oh god no...'_ Harry though. "I don't believe that we really got acquainted properly...my name's Ronald Weasley...Ron for short." Ron smiled that creepy smile again which made Harry shiver.

"uh...hi. I'm Harry...Harry Potter." Harry said rather nervously.

They shook hands and agreed to talk later since class was already starting.

After class was over, Harry tried to escape from Ron as fast as he could.

"HARRY!!! WAIT!!!" Harry heard Ron shouting to him...he sighed...he desperately wanted to get away but he knew that he was just sort of being rude in a way.

But then after a few moments of waiting for Ron to catch up to him...he decided that Ron was worth running from, and ran for dear life away from the horror known as Ronald WEASLEY!!!

I'm sorry it's so short...but I'll continue this story onto another chapter...

Please review!!!

Thank you!

Pilipinogrl411


	2. What if ron was gay? part 2

What if this never happened- 

**Chapter 2- what if Ron was gay? Part 2**

"HARRY! WAIT!" Harry heard Ron shouting to him...he sighed...he desperately wanted to get away but he knew that he was just sort of being rude in a way.

But then after a few moments of waiting for Ron to catch up to him...he decided that Ron was worth running from, and ran for dear life away from the horror known as Ronald WEASLEY!

After making it to his next class, Harry groaned when he noticed that Ron was also in this class. He slapped his forehead when he was informed that his seat was next to Ron's also. Sitting down in the old wooden chair, Harry took out a piece of parchment and a quill pen. Professor Snape was explaining the difference between the potions of making a human into a ware wolf and another, which can make a human into a turtle.

While Harry was writing his name on his clean piece of parchment, Ron unexpectedly put his hand on top of Harry's. After two seconds of shock, Harry jerked his hand away and scooted as far away as possible from the red headed boy. Harry had tried to move to another desk, but Snape caught him and made him move back with Ron.

In the next desk on Harry's left was a girl with light brown, honey colored hair. Although the color was rich, her hair was rather on the bushy side. With her quill pen furiously writing down notes, Harry asked what her name was. "Its Hermione, Hermione Granger. What's yours?"

"Harry Potter."

At hearing this name, Hermione's eyes bulged out of her head. "_The _Harry Potter? The boy who lived?" Harry nodded dumbly. Hermione came out of her stupor and shook Harry's hand. "Well then, it's a pleasure meeting you Mr. Potter"

A blonde/bleach haired boy turned his head around to meet Harry's eyes. A face of disgust was plastered on his skin. "Really…the famous Harry Potter, eh? It should be fun torturing you…"

Not knowing how to respond to such a threat, Harry returned his attention to writing notes that Professor Snape was explaining about. (Everyone knows that the kid was Malfoy, so I wont bother introducing.) Malfoy snickered, but also returned his attention to his house teacher.

After having Ron attempt to grab his hand twice, and Malfoy's pathetic threats, Harry filed out of the classroom with the other students. Hermione had just told him to not mind Ron, since he WAS the gay pervert of the class.

_**Hey! Sorry it took so long for me to update! **_

_**Ill be writing the next installment soon!**_

_**Salamat Po!**_

_**Pilipinogrl411**_


End file.
